Hexagon
Hexagon 'is the 3rd playable fighter in L-NEO. Entrance Begin Hexagon drops-below from a trapezoid. Special Moves Neutral B - Point Hexagon will spawn a Point in front of it, which will stun anybody that touches it. You can place up to two Points on stage at a time. While a Point can absorb projectiles, it's not safe to physical attacks, and it'll disappear when it sustains up to 15%. Pressing B near a Point will turn it into a Hexagon, distinguished from the main Hexagon by its smaller size. This Hexagon will do more damage and knockback than a point, at the cost of disappearing 7 seconds later. This is the only way to put away a Point, and one Point can be a Hexagon at a time. Side B - Pentagon Hexagon will dash forward as it loses a side, turning into a Pentagon. As it dashes forward, 4 bars will be periodically layed out behind it. The dash itself only does minimal damage with no flinching, as do the bars themselves when they're hit. The bars also disappear upon being touched. Any remaining bars will disappear if Hexagon goes its Side B again. Up B - Square Turning into a Square shape, Hexagon will immediately repeatedly-jump in a direction with bars being pushed out the opposite end. You can control the direction by pressing the control stick in any of the 4 cardinal directions. You can press B in a direction again to stack up to 4 more jumps on top of this, with a total of 5. Down B - Triangle Hexagon will spawn a small Triangle to circle around it. As you move the control stick, the Triangle will move around Hexagon to point in that direction. The Triangle also deals a small bit of damage upon touching it, as well as being able to clang with any moves that reach its area. Pressing Down B again will have the Triangle shoot out in whatever direction it's in. Once you shoot it, you can't bring another one out for 5 seconds. Final Smash - Hyper Mode Hexagon will float up off-screen, before appearing in the center. From here, pressing a direction on the control stick will have a bar shoot out of that side of the Hexagon, with each bar dealing significant damage. This lasts for 10 seconds. KOs * KO Sound: *Death sound* * Star KO: N/A * Screen KO: N/A Taunts * Up Taunt - Flattens into a line, before bursting back into shape. * Side Taunt - Switches to a different color, before switching back shortly after. * Down Taunt - "LEVEL UP" will appear in front of Hexagon, as an announcer reads off a random level from Super Hexagon. Victory Options * Victory Option 1: Appears as a white Hexagon, with other Hexagons continually pulsing out of it. * Victory Option 2: "NEW RECORD" appears as an announcer says "Excellent." The screen then flashes as Hexagon disappears. * Victory Option 3: Hexagon stays in place, before fading out. * Lose Pose: Appears black and not-rotating. Moveset 'Ground attacks 'Normals' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Spins rapidly. *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Shoots a line above itself. *Down tilt - Shoots a line from it's lower-front side. 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Recoveries' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Shoots three lines in a triangle formation, then three in an upside-down triangle. *Forward aerial - Shoots a line in-front that orbits a side of Hexagon before disappearing. *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Stops rotating as it grabs (somehow). *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Rises upwards, then pulses. *Down throw - Extras * Lawl Food: "Triangle???" Alternate Palettes * 1-10: Based on various colors throughout the Super Hexagon game. * 11: "Blip Blip" - Based on Fox's Shine * 12: "6 Fantastic Sides" - Based on a stop sign. More specifically, Jack Black's OCTAGON. Category:Playable Character Category:Super Hexagon Category:L-NEO Category:Unknown Origin Category:Unknown Gender Category:UnHuman Category:Glass Cannon Category:Starter Character Category:Neutral Category:10's Category:Celebrities Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mute Category:Hit n' Run